A hope least expected
by TiberSeptim
Summary: Take an OC character who's only known oppression through a government and work his whole short life. Then take a figure, someone he looks to for hope. What will he find? -fic if Danzo were in charge of the leaf...-


**This will take many, many influences from George Orwell's Novel, 1984. So I'm going to give massive credit to Masashi Kishimoto's Naruto and George Orwell's Idea of a communist based society that is struggling. Not as bad as Oceania, but Danzo is a conniving asshole who cares about himself but does care about the leaf as well.**

 **But most likelier than not, there will be a ton of edits. This is just a pilot.**

"Hokage-sama"- Speaking

'Shinobi'- Thinking

 **Attack move/ Jutsu**

 _ **A dream doesn't become reality through magic; it takes sweat, determination and hard work. ~ Colin Powell**_

 **So Disclaimer: Like I said, I have nothing to do with Naruto or the elements of communism. This is all a mix of what I think would happen if Danzo led to power.**

 **The opening I'd imagine this story would have: Pompeii/ by Bastille.**

* * *

Pain. That's all the young boy heaving coal dust out of his lungs could feel as he dropped his shovel to the ground and ripped his mask off. The mask unfortunately was a cloth covered in soot, just like the soot covered all over his body. His clothes were a regular pair of sickly beige pants, miners shirt, hard toed boots used for tough work and his helmet he also tore off as he struggled for fresh air.

"You! Halt right now Civilian!" a brutish boar in fully decked out anbu gear roared. The child jumped at his shout but kept coughing pounding his chest and gasping at the coal air. "Get back to work!" the man shouted again as the click of his kodachi sword came to life. The boy quickly got himself under control and ran to his post to start his shift. The Anbu smirked and strode on, yelling at other poor workers to keep up the pace. 'What a dick,' was all the boy could think.

"You know Kuzon." An older gentleman in the same miner attire as everyone else spoke up as they continued to shovel coal from the veins in the dirt, "You could get a transfer job at the canteen, trading center or even sign up for the Shinobi force before the dust kills your lungs."

Kuzon smirked a bit but kept it well hidden as he bashed his axe in a vein he was working on, causing more chunks of rock to fall out, "I would, but the canteen is a service job and I'm terrible with people, so is the trading. I wouldn't even be a Shinobi in a minute." the boy mumbled the last part as he kept smashing the wall, "Even if I wanted to switch Tahro this job pays me so much money that I can provide for my Family, but also the fact how we are assigned to the job that we're best qualified for."

Tahro grunted as he started shoveling into a soft patch in the ground, "Well you remember now, you're still young enough to learn chakra training and be a shinobi for the United Shinobi Nations." Kuzon grunted this time as he started hitting the wall harder, releasing his pent up anger into his work. He didn't even know why he was angry, none of this felt right though.

The twelve year old boy couldn't remember anything in his life before four years ago, when their honorable Hokage took command and saved the whole world from war and devastation. He remembered as a boy jumping around, with his father, mother and his brothers and sisters and they were the happiest he could remember them. But news soon came in of an attack by the menace Pain who shattered the whole of the leaf village with a single move, but was slowly defeated and gave up.

In the aftermath of the battle and onwards, the former leader Tsunade Senju was put into a coma and the leaf needed a hero to be put in command of it's army and village. The answer came in their Illustrious leader, the Sixth Hokage, Lord Danzo the Hokage. Every child was taught his name once and then expected to remember as they would never allow his glorious name to be said twice by the filthy tongue of man, or that was the explanation of the local school anyway.

After five back breaking hours and a ten minute lunch, the miners of the day time were allowed off their shift and filed past in a line that were headed for the third shift. Sighing, Kuzon took his time changing in the men's locker-room. Feeling the short moments of water wash off the soot was all that he needed, the hot water flew past the soot, the scars on his body and the bad feelings. He stepped out of the shower feeling like a new person.

Shaking himself dry as he couldn't afford the towel he was saving up for yet, he made sure to get his clothes on quickly. Completing his ensemble was the standard black t-shirt he wore, black cargo shorts, and black civilian boots. He sighed wiping the mirror off, gazing into his sea blue eyes, looking at his spiky red hair, he smirked. The girls were taught to be chaste and wait for the marriage that their parents or government if they were orphans would set up for them, but girls would be girls and many of them secretly and sometimes not so secretly stalked him, talked to him, and fawned over him.

He sighed as he walked out of the mine building completely and sighed even more at the depressing side of town he was in, the Civilian side of course that made a sad majority of the town. Over 70% of the people in his town were apart of the Civilian class who were forced into jobs if they couldn't find one, the Civilian people and their neighborhoods, and their districts were the poorest of the poor. Since he didn't know about how the rest of the country lived, he couldn't make an exact statement as to who was struggling as well and who was not. They lived in the second regional capital of the Province of Fire, the first capital was Konohagakure, the Village hidden in the leaves and the place where Danzo the great was from and raised. Usually Shinobi were the second class of citizens who were paid far nicer, so the people were encouraged to strive for Shinobi training. While the political class were the highest ranking of power in the whole country, with only two percent of the countries populace in total as you were born into it.

The Daimyo used to have all the power over the Kage themselves, but Danzo took complete control of the land of fire, slaughtering the Daimyō with his Root forces, and any anbu or any other shinobi rank who fought back.

Soon after-wards, Danzo won the people of the land of fire with speeches and promise of greatness and fortune. The root secretly started brainwashing the people of their land. Anbu became guards of every city to keep the Civilians trapped in a solitary life in their own community. It was even worse in the land of wind home of Sunagakure, and respectively the lands under the Hidden village of lightning and the Hidden village in the stone.

Sunagakure under their Kazekage Gaara and the shinobi of Lightning under their leader Ay were tough to beat, but they were eventually took out in a short but bloody war where Danzo used Ay's brother Bee as a hostage. After Bee was given up in return for Ay, he was executed in the town square of Kumogakure causing mass anger and violent protest. Eventually all of the surrounded towns people and shinobi in the riot were slaughtered for open rebellion. They were tough and took many of Danzo's henchmen with them, but the leaf anbu had the poor lightning country surrounded. By the end of the Lightning rebellion, the only Main shinobi to have escaped were the former Raikage's brother Killer Bee, His students and friends, with only five hundred lightning shinobi out of a few thousand.

The Kazekage was able to escape with his close family and friends with a bonus of two thousand shinobi who decided to flee for another day. The Tsuchikage strangely enough to his own people and the world surrendered to the Leaf forces immediately and was put in a prison under the Hokage tower in Konoha. This led to the hidden stone to be treated more kinder than the sand or lightning, and by kinder if not totally brainwashed or forced into slavery, fed the ideals of Danzo's leaf. All the sand natives, lightning and any earth natives who didn't agree with Danzo fled their countries before they could be contained or killed. Unfortunately, this is not what he or any civilians were told. They were told that the Hokage had defeated the forces of the alliance of shinobi nations against the Leaf.

Kuzon walked down the dusty street that was practically enhanced in color by the light of the rising moon and the darkness that enveloped it. He nodded with a small smile, the night was his favorite time to be awake. Everything could happen at night, and even the Civilians could be truly happy for once a day. During the night, the guards softened a bit and people could start gambling, drinking and having fun in the bars and streets. Even for a low class that couldn't buy a towel or the newest headphones even by saving up for it, could still enjoy the merriment of drink and dancing.

Sooner rather than later, the redheaded boy walked down the street to a shady bar that was across the street from a lit up Shinobi bar. Entering, he saw the dusty bar with an older woman with brunette hair and intriguing onyx eyes who wore a beige dress behind the counter cleaning dishes in a moderate sized but older sink. She waved to him and he nodded with a smile. Continuing to walk to a bar stool across from her, he passed many older civilians and some children who he greeted all with a smile and a nod.

"So," the lady said as he got to his bar stool, "Can I get you anything?" He smiled at her, "I'll have a cup of water."

The lady smirked, "Sure your not up for a saucer of sake yet Kuzon?" This caused the boy to grunt, "Kaa-san, quit pressuring me to drink!"

His mother just smiled and gave him a small glass of water, "How was the mine?" She asked offhandedly as she got back to washing mugs. He grunted even more, "It was okay, but Takashi, Ao and Tahro are all going to be moved to the administration department in the mine. They will write our statistics and numbers down for the Hokage himself." he finished with a small frown.

His mother nodded also with a small frown, the older men had all looked out for him. He was the youngest worker in the mine and they took it upon themselves to teach him all of their trade secrets. A tall middle aged man entered the bar, he has fiery red hair and violet eyes. He donned a farmers uniform of a blue undershirt, and blue overalls covering his mid section and under, finishing with black steel toed boots the same quality of the mine workers.

"I'm home honey!" he shouted in the bar causing laughs from everyone as he strode to a seat next to Kuzon, "Well, how is my little miner doing?" he said ruffling Kuzon's hair. The red headed look alike of his father just grunted, "hn." was all he could say causing his parents to laugh more.

The parent's decided to chat amongst themselves with their child as the bar continued to bring in more of the civilian population, causing it to be a cafe in terms of sound. Soon the bar became relatively quiet and the barmaid and her family looked to see what the problem was. "Anbu!" they heard someone shrilly whisper.

The Anbu revealed to be a figure with black spiked hair, and perfect onyx eyes. "Sochi!" the barmaid yelled as she jumped over the bar and they proceeded to hug. The Red haired man walked over as well and began bombing him with questions. The civilians all calmed down as an older man said, "Don't worry, it's just Hiroaki!" Hiroaki smiled and greeted everyone before being pushed down by his brother, "Hiroaki!" He smiled, "Kuzon! Your getting so big!"

Kuzon smirked, "The mine is making me stronger than you!" he said with a genuine smile, Hiroaki could only smirk back, "I'll bet but we'll have to test your strength out!"

The mother smiled and went back to her bar, "Come, get yourself a drink and tell us about your adventures." Hiroaki smiled and complied. A few hours later we find Kuzon and his family alone in the bar as all the Civilians had gone home finishing Hiroaki's journey. "Woah Onii-san, you fought forty rouge shinobi and won?" Kuzon said with bewilderment as his brother nodded, "Yes ototo, they charged me from every direction, but unfortunately for them, the 'me' they charged was really an explosion clone! The clone set off scattering them as I quickly went to work silencing each of them!" the older brother had a smirk at the bewilderment on his younger brothers face, while he slightly frowned knowing the scowl on the two older parents face that faced him. They loved him, but his job was technically killing traitors to Danzo.

"Well," the father started with a yawn, "We should all get to bed." Hiroaki nodded, "That's a good idea Eichi-tousan." He went and gave his ototo a bear hug, "I'll visit again soon, I'm going to need my rest for tomorrow." he said receiving a nod from his family. As soon as Kuzon went to bed, Eichi and Hikaru both gave their son a worried look, "Are you okay from your mission? You can rest here tonight." the mother said with worry. Hiroaki smiled and waved her off, "No, I don't want to be a bother. Plus me staying here would be suspicious to the anbu squad when I have a better home."

His parents nodded with sighs, "Just stay safe," Eichi finished, with his violet eyes boring into his second born son. Hiroaki nodded, "I will, How is Akio?" Both parents flashed signs of disappointment, "Danzo infected him that's what, he's a full fledged Anbu captain as you know." The son nodded in understanding as they continued, "Some days he runs the guard duty, other days he's even so low as to be the one to yell at your brother to work harder in the mine. He's become cruel and isolated."

Hiroaki sighed, "I'll see if I can do anything to reach him, good night parents." They both nodded as they watched their son leave.

Kuzon went to bed with depression as soon as he finished eavesdropping their conversation. 'I hope Akio comes to visit us soon.' was all he thought as he let sleep take him in it's embrace.

* * *

 **That's a wrap for this. Please tell me of any grammar or misspellings, because I'm sure there will be plenty. Thanks!**


End file.
